


Write Your Story On My Heart

by Wolvesoul27



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesoul27/pseuds/Wolvesoul27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne has just discovered Roland kissing another fairy on their wedding day. But instead of flying home, so upset she blindly fly's straight into the dark forest...</p><p> </p><p>I've updated chapter 5, will do more soon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world is a blur as tears blind and sting her eyes. Hands try to wipe them away but more just keep coming.

  
Marianne could barely see ahead of her as she flies off, not really caring where she is going, all she knows is just she needs to get away from it all and mostly to get away from him!!  
*Why!? How could he!!??* is all she think of as she dodges flowers and grass left and right.

  
Flapping her wings so hard, going faster then she ever gone before, not caring she flies straight through an opening of trees to the Dark forest.  
The shadowy forest is colder then the sunny fields she uses to but at this moment she doesn't really care, she just pushes on, flying up, down, left, right, straight a head. Feeling the cold air around her, she starts to slow down, catching her breath as she does.

Taking a deep breath in she wipes her face with her palms and back of her hands, looking around through sour puffy eyes to see where she is, to the left of her, she catches the noise of what sounds like water.  
The trickling sound of the water invites her to take a closer look, upon looking she sees a tiny waterfall, water running and splashing over the edge and down over a pile of rocks and into a brook that fed into a large stream.

A bit further down at the streams edge is a large flat rock, large enough for her to land on. Surrounding the rocks are beautiful dark flowers the likes of which Marianne has never seen. Flying over she softly lands in the middle, walks over to the edge, knees down, looks over into the sparking water.  
Staring back at her from the rippling waves the reflection of red swollen eyes, puffy pink cheeks and little red nose.

"Why?" she asks herself just barely above a whisper. As a single tear rolls down her cheek and into the water.

With a heavy sigh, she slips her right hand into the water, getting a shiver run up her arm to her back and through her wings from the cold but it's a welcoming chill to her, she puts her other hand in cups some water, just staring into it for a moment before bringing it closer to her then splashes the water over her warm sticky face, lifting her head up towards the sky with eyes closed, letting the droplets fall round her. 

Rolling her shoulders and gently moving her wing joints, they were sour and aching from flying so hard and far. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Marianne had already deciding that she wasn't going back, not just yet anyways. The idea sleep seemed like a good one. Gently laying down and stretching out on her side, resting her head on the crook of her arm.  
Looking over at the water, watching it dance in the light of the fading sun, eyes burning and heavy, trying to fight it but to no prevail, soon they were closed and only the sound of soft breathing could be heard as sleep took it's hold.

Complete darkness had fallen, overhead only was the pale light of the moon and sparkling of far-way stars could be viable through the tree tops.

 

**~**

 

Deep in the darkness, Bog is sat on a huge tree branch hanging over the castle, looking down at his hands, *Why?* his thinks to himself over and over again. Hands now a fist as he slams it down beside him.  
A rough and hoarse calls out "BK? Are you there?" Breaking him from his thoughts.

With a sigh he leans forword slightly to look past his feet down to see a shot, chubby, green little goblin with little fin like ears looking around for him.

"What is it Stuff?"' he shouts annoyed.

Looking to where he is, standing to attention "News from the mushrooms sire"  before leaning over to the right and whispers to an even smaller that looked like a cross between a fish and a frog!

“You can tell him…”  
  
“You tell him!”  
  
“He likes you…”  
  
“Really?!" The small goblin grinned with his gnarled lopsided teeth.

"Now a'm waiting?" growls Bog, the smaller goblin clears it's throat and proudly announces.

"Ahem......A berry has blown into sparks storage".

".....What?" Bog looks over to Stuff confused.

"No Thang...." Stuff sighed head in hand. 

"A fairy has flown into the dark forest".

A deep growl rumbled from Bog's chest up to his throat. 

"How dare they step foot in here!"

Reaching over he picks up his staff and stands himself up, frowning he glares down at Stuff and Thang.

"A'll deal with this maself" he snarled, stretching out his four wings pushing himself off the branch and takes to the darkened sky. Shouting back "Get Brutus to follow...NOW!" Swooping down and flying close to the ground scanning round for a mushroom, to get more information of where this fairy was. He finds a small stubby mushroom not far, lands in front of it and listens to what it has says. Upon hearing to where the blasted fairy is he snarls and takes off again in that direction.

"Why would a fairy even be in ma forest?" Snorting to himself.

Carefully listen for the sound of water, he hears it in the distance to the right, slowing down he see's a very leafy bush and decides to softly land next to it as it's night, reaching out he quietly moves some leafs out the way so he can look through. Scanning around he see the waterfall sparkling in the moonlight, eyes following the stream he comes to see a lager flat rock and flowers, on top the rock is a figure laying down, narrowing he eyes slightly and top lip curling up he moves foreword into the bush to get a better look, there is the fairy!

It's back is towards him, dark wings folded on the ground be hide, he can't see it's face, pulling his lips back more to a fearsome snarl, he starts walking through the bush towards it, walking closer he hears soft breathing, it's asleep! 

*foolish creature* Bog thinks.

Walking around he looking at it from bottom to top, white legging things going around it's feet and legs, going up is a white dress with mud and a few holes in the bottom, further up is a white bodice top without sleeves with little feather around the neckline, going up it's neck to the face. Bog moves slightly closer and stares down, a small fair skinned petite face, soft looking rosy cheeks and lips, little nose, closed eyes, short brown wild hair.

"It's female!" yells Bog as he jumps back, wide eyed and shocked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's female!" yells a deep male voice that stirs Marianne from her sleep.

Opening her eyes she blinks a few times, gently pushes herself up onto her hands then into a sitting position, a small yawn escapes her, eyes still soar and hazy she rubs them, then looks around for the sound that woke her.

Though it's dark the light from the full moon helps to see things a bit better. (sort of) Ahead of her is a tall shadowy figure. 

Focusing her eyes to see better the dim light reviles two wide claw tipped feet that oddly look like hands in front of her, going up are two very long thin legs, to the right along side said legs was a brown metal pole being held by a large clawed hand, long thin armoured arm, moving her eyes to the left slightly she see's overlapping pieces of dry greyish brown segmented scale torso, covered with what looked like an armoured exoskeleton chest, dry leaves poking out from around a neck to look like a collar going along to big spiky shoulders that look like acorn shell overlapping each other, the left other arm just hanging there.

From behind him she could see four dragon-fly like wings with a few holes in them hanging down, but when they twitched the moonlight would catch the tips and create a rainbow like light effected off them.

Slowly moving to his face she sees a long chin with little thrones growing out all around, a long pointed nose and cheekbones so prominent they look like they could cut glass, the top of his head looked like dead leaves spiking up and back, with short pointed ears either side.

*Gods he's tall* she thought still looking up.

But what really got Marianne's blood pumping and cheeks turning pink wasn't the murders facial expressions she was getting, it was his eyes under think leaf like brows, never in her life had she seen such a beautiful colour of blue, sure she seen blue eyes before, her sister Dawn had blue eyes, but these, these were breath taking, like the sky and ocean had come together, just to make the colour for these eyes only.  

A frown starts to form as Marianne looked deeper into them, hurt, confusion, sorrow, loneliness, all rolled into one.

 

**~**

 

*SHIT!* was Bog's only thought as he jumped back to watch the fairy waking up.

She sits up, yawned and looked around, then her gaze fell upon him, starting from his feet to the top of his head, then to stare at his eyes.

*Why is she staring at me?* 

Confused he can see her cheeks are a slight pink colour *A blush?* he question himself but to which in turn causes him to blush in return but quickly vanishes. 

To his surprise, his own eyes widened, as he stared back into such big, round, eyes of the most vibrant colour of amber ever, they reminded him of the amber stone in his staff, and when the light hit them they shine even brighter. *Pretty* he thinks, which deepens his returning blush running across his cheeks to his ears.

Blinking a few times to focus, Bog stands to straighten himself, closing his eyes and takes a slow deep breath to clear his mind, blush slowly fading, lowering his staff so the end touches the floor, rolling his neck to give a satisfied crack then opens his eyes to look firmly, he growls.

"Yer trespassing".

 

**~**

 

Still staring for what seemed a lifetime, came a sound, knocking Marianne out of a trance, shaking her head to consecrate.

"What?" she asked.

"Yer trespassing"

Head down Marianne slowly stands up, she dusted off her dress and arms then stands straight, head up coming face to face with his chest, she jumps slightly not realising she was so close then moves back so her eyes can look up at him, her head tilted back slightly.

*Gods above he's so freaking tall* cheeks reddening.

"Oh....um....I'm....um...." tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "..Sorry".

A fearsome/annoyed look from Bog.

"Well sorry does nae cut it"

Standing still, mouth ajar, blush now completely gone. The shock Marianne felt is now turning into anger, she couldn't believe her ears. *Did he really just say that?* is the thought before she opens her mouth. 

"....wait....WHAT!?"

"Ye heard me.... as such ye will be......"

Suddenly bursting through to bushes came Stuff and Thang, stopping Bog from continuing.

"BK!.... BK!"

Stuff skidded to a stop and looked at Marianne from behind seeing the fairy's wings, gasping she turns to Thang and whispers to him, he looks over to see and is surprised.

Bog growling in frustration "What?!" 

"You tell him" nudging Thang with her elbow.

"Okay......Um......That's the same fairy that tried to take a primrose petal earlier..."

"WHAT!?" Bog snarls then looks towards Marianne.

Jumping as he suddenly shouted then moves towards her, but remaining steady, she crossed her arms over her chest, stands her ground, flickering her wings slightly.

"I DID NOT try to take anything, at the very least a bloody primrose petal!"

"Then why are ye in ma forest in the first place?"

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to. I was flying around not looking where i was going and crashed to the sodding thing and a petal landed on me." Puffing out her cheeks.

"What about now then?" he questions.

Marianne looking down. "That's none of your business." 

"Oh but A do be-leave it is......See ye are trespassing, and by doing so it's law for me to take ye as ma prisoner." Smirking with delight.

"WHAT?!!!!!" Head shooting up, wings now fully open.

"Stuff, Thang take her"

The small goblins were holding vine like ropes advancing towards her, getting to a defence position to protected herself. She doesn't hear or feel anything until it's to late, two big meaty arms going around her to stop her from moving as Stuff and Thang run around in circles wrapping the rope around her wings and body.

"Good man Brutus" smiles Bog as Brutus keeps hold of her.

"LET ME GO YOU SCALY-BACKED COCKROACH!!!!"

Walking over to them Bog leans down to Marianne face.

"Ooh tough girl" He taunts.

Wiggling she tries to get an arm free, success. 

"I'll have your head on a stick!" 

Slamming her fist into the left side of his jaw knocking his head back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last chapter wasn't as good as the first, i'm not very good but hey ho (nervous laugh)  
> On wards and upwards i say :)

Head back, eyes wide in surprise, Bog moves it forward to face Marianne. 

"Ye........YE FUCKING PUNCHED ME!!"

"OF COURSE I DID YOU SODDING BLOODY PINECONE, YOU'RE GOING TO IMPRISON ME!!!"

Clawed hand rubbing his chin *that's gonna leave a bruise*.

Teeth bared in a fierce snarl, eyes narrowing, Bog's raise his left hand to backhand her back but stops when he sees a few drops of blood on the ground to the right of her, then he looks over to her right hand, there across the knuckles are deep lacerations thanks to his impressively thorny chin.

*Sign* softens his eyes (just a very little bit) but still frowning, he lowers his hand, and reaches out to grab hers.

 

**~**

 

Marianne flinches and shuts her eyes as Bog raise his hand to strike her, waiting for the blow but it never come, slowly she opens one eye to see him just standing there, then opens the other one, with a sign he lowers his hand and moves to grab hers. Marianne moves it back out of his reach but hisses as a sudden sharp pain shoots across her knuckles and up her arm, looking down she see blood dripping from her right hand *What?...How?* she thinks as she looks over to Bog's face with a frown.

Bog knowing what she was thinking taps his chin to show her it was his thorns. Blinking at him her vision gets blurry, she starts to feel a dizzy and light headed, her body begins to heat up, sweat starts to form on her forehead, swaying in Brutus's arms, head rolling forward, staring at the ground, grunting in a low shallow breaths, she looks up at Bog beneath hooded eyes.

"Damn..you...*huff*...you...*huff*...stupid...*huff*...pine...cone..." then Marianne's world goes black.

 

**~**

 

Another sign escapes Bog as he see Marianne unconscious in Brutus's arms face red, sweating and breathing shallow.

Putting his thumb and finger in his mouth he whistles, over head the buzzing of wings could be heard, then two dragonflies descend, one green lands behind Brutus the blue other by Stuff and Thang.

"Pick her up, we're taking her back to the castle" Bog orders.

Picking Marianne up Brutus walks over and drapes her over the dragonfly's back then climbs on himself just behind Marianne. Stuff and Thang scramble do the same on the other dragonfly but with Stuff in front and Thang holding on the her. The dragonflies start to buzz their wings waiting for the order to go. Buzzing his own wings Bog pushes and takes off. Stuff, Thang and Brutus kick their dragonflies in the side to go and following behind. While flying back to the castle Bog keeps taking sneaky looks back at Marianne, still confused that the fact that she is in his forest, shacking his head he turns back and flies ahead.

Behind a tree and a few bushes the castle comes into view, a huge hollowed out willow tree base with a animal like skull open mouth to make an entrance, landing near it Bog waits for the others, from the entrance a small stout goblin with red wild wire like hair and two broken horns, little eyes and a smile on it's huge mouth, waves and waddles out over towards him.

"Bog hunny there you are" it calls to him in a gruff voice.

Without looking "Hello mother"

"Where you been boy? The whole castle been looking for you"

Standing next to him, looking up stern.

"Well a'm here now" still not looking at her.

"Uh huh"

A small pause.

"So what's wrong?"

Another small pause.

"Nothing"

"Ba..you can't fool me, i'm your mother, i know these things, now what's wrong?"

Rolling his eyes Bog looks down to her and was just about to say nothing again when the dragonflies come into view and land in front of him, the she goblin follows his gaze, now she can see what's bothering him so much. Brutus slides off then grabs Marianne and throws her over his shoulder, one big meaty hand on her back to steady her, Stuff hops off first nicely then Thang not so nicrly as he lands on his face "I'm OK" a muffled sound then stands up, Stuff just looks at him "Idiot".

"So this is what's got your wings in a knot." Bogs mother looks at him then to Brutus and the others.

"You brought a girl home *whispers* that's a first *back to normal* and she's a FAIRY!!! Not what i was expecting.. but hey it's your love life." Shrugging then jumping up in delight.

"MOTHER NO, I'M NOT....NOO!!!"

The loud groan from Bog makes the dragonflies fly off in fear. The other goblins stand very still watching, waiting and a bit scared he might turn on them, if they say or do anything wrong.  

*Sign* "She's ma prisoner for trespassing"

Looking over to Brutus she asks confused.

"So why is she unconscious?"

"She punched me in the face and....."

Reaching up grabbing his face pulling him down, she turns it to the left, looking past his normal grey colour she can see a nice darker grey almost purple mark on his chin, chuckling she lets go.

"She got you good son"

Straightening himself out Bog coughs.

"It was unexpected that's all, it won't happen again"

"Uh huh, if you say so hunny but care to explain why she's unconscious again?"

"When she hit me, ma thorns dug in and cut her hand" 

The she goblin walks over to Brutus.

"Put her down so i can see"

Brutus looks over to Bog to see what should he do, a small nod from Bog gives Brutus the approval he needs, slowly taking her off his shoulder he puts her on the ground and steps back. The little goblin grabs Marianne's hand and looks at the wound turning it over and back then moving the her fingers to see if when they moved it effected the wound.

"The wounds not infected though it is deep, but it will heal, it just needs cleaning"

She notices Marianne's breathing isn't right, sweat is pouring from her, moving her little three fingered hand up to rest it on Marianne's forehead.

*Sign* "Not good..." 

"Griselda?...What's wrong?" asks a worried little Thang, popping out from behind Brutus, Stuff the other side of him looking concerned, Bog looks down at his mother, Griselda looking up.

"She's got a fever and it's bad"

"What from punching me?" A curious Bog questions.

"No" "Where was she when you found her?"

"Asleep by the little waterfall to the south end in the forest" 

"That explain it then, the water around there is freezing, around the bank there are poisonous plants, fine for us goblins and other dark forest creatures as we built an immunity to them, but for fairy it can be deadly if not treated right away"

"But how? It didn't look like anything been eaten" a confused Stuff says

"Not all poisonous plants have to be eaten for then to work, some just need to be touched, it's slower but it works all the same, judging by the symptoms i can tell what plant has done this"

A longer pause............

"Stuff! Thang! Go back to where she was and find me the plant so i can make an antidote, it's called Atropa belladonna (deadly nightshade) it's a bell-shaped flowers are dull purple with a green tinge and faintly scented. The fruits are berries, which are green, ripening to a shiny-black"

"Yes ma'am" both Stuff and Thang say before running off.

"Brutus go find out from the mushrooms if you can, why she's here"

With a nod he wobbles off.

"Bog dear i need you to carry her"

"WHAT? WHY ME?" He protests.

"Because i'm to small and your big and strong, please dear, she needs help or she'll die"

Growling in frustration, pacing back and forth, wings flickering, arms crossed over his chest mumbling "Why should i help, serves her right for trespassing in ma forest, one less fairy in the world to worry about"

"BOG!!"

Then he stops a looks at his mother, those little eyes pleading him. 

"AHHH.....fine!"

"Thank you dear, your a good boy" patting his arm.

*mumbles* Still growling he bends down, being careful not injure her and gently picks Marianne up *wow she's lighter then she looks* holding her bridal style close to his chest, he walks into castle with his mother close beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the castle with a fairy in his arms was not what Bog had thought he be doing today, every time a goblin walked passed or would look at him, he would sneer and snarl at them until they looked or walked away. This can't be happening, him all mighty feared king of goblins reduced to carrying a fairy of all things, anger would be an understatement of what he's feeling at this moment, but his mother who he could not refused, asked him to help. *Damn it all* snarling to himself.

Griselda stopped walking a stood by an opening to the left. 

"Bog dear?"

"Hmm" Still walking.

"I need to bath her"

"Hmm........WHAT?!" He stops, plates and wings shifting then he spun around to meet her, eyes going huge, mouth a jar slightly.

"I need to clean the poison off her skin"

"But....A......A..." Looking very pale.

Chuckling waving her hand "Don't worry, you don't have to be there, i just need you to carry her to the springs for me" 

"...*Sign*...Fine" Face going back to his normal scowl look.

Following his mother through the corridor down underneath the castle to the hot springs, it wasn't far but it was secluded, only a few privileged goblins were aloud down here, as they got closer he could feel the moisture in the air, then in the middle of the room was a deep stone carved pool, water bubbled and welled up from middle, steam rose from it, to the right was a small waterfall made of smaller rocks. Griselda first stepped around the pool then turned to face Bog.

"Put her down there please" she pointed to some moss on the floor "And untie her"

Walking over Bog puts Marianne down, then looks at his mother.

"What? NO! She might...."

"Might what Bog? Attack me? Run away? She's unconscious, what's she going to do?" Frowning at him.

Growling low "Fine" removing the ropes, he stands up, turns and leaves. 

"Thank you son" smiling at him, then turning her attention to Marianne.

"Hmm" walking away.

 

**~**

 

 Thang and Stuff are still looking for the plant.

"FOUND IT!" shouts Thang taking a hand full.

"Good lets get back to the castle quickly" Stuff said as she and Thang head back. 

 

**~**

 

Bog goes to his study to think, letting go he leans his stuff against the wall, then goes and sits in his chair by his desk, groaning he rubs his temples.

"What a bloody night" 

"Sire! Sire!" a small beak like goblin calls, making Bog jump.

"What?"

"Brutus returns with news from the mushrooms"

"Sent him in"

The small goblin runs off, within a few seconds it returns with Brutus at it's side.

Bog waiting "Well?" 

Brutus breaths then in a deep voice "The fairy kingdom is in turmoil, it seems their heir to the throne is missing and on her wedding day no less"

"Stupid fucking fairies always fretting over..... wait did ye say their heir is missing?" Looking over to Brutus in a confused way.

"Yes sir"

"And it's a princess?"

"It would appear so sire, on her wedding day to"

He stands, crosses his arms over his chest, head down a bit and starts to walks around his study mumbling to himself.  "Heir goes missing.....Fairy shows up in ma forest......Wedding day.....she's in a white dress.......Princess......She's......."

Stopping dead he looks up, face pale going red straight after, dropping his arms, hands into fists, he starts to growl low then getting very loud which turns into yelling, making the goblins cower in fear.

"SHE'S THE FUCKING PRINCESS!!!!!"

Taking off fast he flies through the castle down to where his mother and Marianne is. Knocking anyone who gets in his way out of the way, flying around the corner to the springs he hears voices.

"Here Griselda"

"Thank you Stuff" Taking the plant and putting them in a bowl, then adding some water and herbs.

"Will it work?"

"Yes Thang, i just to mix it and then get her to drink it somehow"

 Bog lands with a thud making all jump.

"Bog honey what's wrong?"

Pointing to Marianne still unconscious but now clean and dressed in different clothes, a dark green dress make of a leafs.

"SHE'S A FUCKING PRINCESS!!!"

Confused Griselda waves her hand "Oh come on Bog, how do you know?"

Snarling "Brutus has just reported to me about the fairy kingdom losing it, as their beloved heir to the throne is missing"

"And how do you know it's her?" Griselda now pointing to Marianne.

"Think about it mother, their princess is missing, a fairy just so happens to show up in the forest..."

Griselda now thinking.

"Apparently she was supposed to be married today as well"

"So she ran away, i wonder why?" The she goblin looking over to Marianne.

Folding his arms again "A don't really care, all A know is that she's trespassing so she is to be ma prisoner".

"BOG!! She's still sick i need to treat her!"  

"Treat her then....But after SHE'S MINE!" Stomping off.

"..*Sign*.. Stuff call Brutus to come and carry her to a room where i can treat her" Standing to leave.

Cupping her hands to her mouth Stuff hollers, Brutus comes, Stuff tells him to picks Marianne up put her over his shoulder then to follow Griselda. He dose so and walks out behind them.

 

 

**~**

 

"Come on Marianne *chuckle* did you really think that i seriously loved you *sinister laugh* you really are just a pretty face, no brains at all." Roland's voice echoing as he stands in front of her.

Tears well up in her eyes, squeezing them shut, shaking her head fast as her hands cover her ears "shut up! shut up! shut up!"

Dropping to her knees, doubling over, head on the floor sobbing.

"Marianne?"

Her head shoots up, hands move from her head to looks at the voice that called her, to a a tall girl in a light blue dress, big blue eyes with short blond wavy hair standing beside Roland "Dawn!" Marianne gasps.

"He's right you know" leaning on Roland's shoulder.

Confusion across Marianne's face "What?"

"Roland, he's right, how can anyone love you, you're just so different"

Wide eyed, head slowly shaking, voice cracking "No... you...you can't say that....you're my... my sister"

"That's why i'm telling you, cause i am you're sister and frankly it's quite loathsome"

More tears slide down Marianne's face, head back down, hands shaking into fists "No...no...this...this can't be real.....this....must be a......Dawn....Dawn would never....never be.....EVIL" spitting the last word.

"Oh honey" squatting down in front of Marianne, Dawn moves her long fingers to hook under Marianne's chin and lefts it up, so she can see the sinister look on Dawn's face "I'm just telling the truth about how we truly feel" 

"No.....no......no......" 

Both Roland and Dawn laugh maliciously.

"NOOOOOOOO"

 

 **~**  

 

Everything starts to fade, their bodies goes fuzzy then their face then their voice go quieter which are soon replaced with loud different ones. Listening she tries to make out what is being said.

"The antidote seems to be taking effected" sounds a gruff voice.

"How'd do you know" pipes up a little voice.

"Cause her fever has gone down"

"Oh right"

"....Mm-mm..." Marianne groans.

"shh shh she's waking up" replied the first voice. 

Groggily Marianne began to force open her eyes, blurry at first but after a few blinks things started to come into some focus. Looking around, it looks like she's in a room, it was dark as her eyes adjusted but a slither of sun light was coming though what looked like a small window. *It's morning?* Something soft underneath her finger tips, felt like moss. *A bed?* Very slowly she begins to sit up but instantly regrets it, as a wave of dizziness washes over her. 

"No, no you mustn't move yet" A hand on her shoulder pushing her to lay back down again.

"Ah" Groaning, looking over to who the hand belonged to, she sees a small she goblin, red wild hair, small eyes, and a very big smile.

"I'm glad to see your awake my dear".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, had so much going and had major writers block and my heart just wasn't in it, but i'm hoping that after reading some fantastic stories on here, i might be back :)

Marianne opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out, 

"Oh my, it seems you've lost your voice" Said the goblin looking a bit concerned for the fairy but then smiled.

"But don't worry my dear it will come back in time, now drink this it will help" Handing over a cup of water.

Reaching out Marianne takes hold of the cup, brings it to her lips and slowly sips, the cold liquid is heaven as it goes down her raw throat. Nodding a thank you she hands the cup back then starts to look around a bit more, expression of confusion and curiosity at the same time as to wonder where the hell is she, then goes back to looking at the little goblin.

Taking the cup and placing it on the bed stand the she-goblin smiles at the fairy and says. "My name is Griselda and you are in a castle in the Dark forest"

Marianne's eyes grow wide again with shock but then slowly dissolves into a frown of confusion as if to ask why? Griselda smile happily and pulls a chair up beside the bed and takes a seat.

"You were found by a patch of deadly nightshades near a waterfall in the dark forest, the poison from the plant is probably why you can't talk, my son found you and......"

Reaching out Marianne takes Griselda's hand and squeezes then tries to speak but only a strained sound comes out again she grabs her throat panic in her eyes. Squeezing back and tapping the fairy's hand the old goblin takes a breath in and begins to explain how things happened but as she does the door flies open coursing both to jump. Marianne groans in pain of jumping and Griselda turn to scowls at who ever made them jump. There in the doorway is the Bog king standing tall as ever holding his staff, Marianne let out a quiet sign.

"Ah a see ya awake" Walking into the room and standing at the end of the bed, narrow eyes looking down at her.

"She's only just woke up, so be nice" Griselda warns, ignoring her Bog continues

"Why are ya in ma forest?" He growls.

Staring straight at him she opens her mouth but snaps it shut along with her eyes and turns her head to the side, slipping away from small hand still holding hers, she folds her arms across her chest.

Annoyed by this movement Bog grabs the end of the bed and snarls "WELL!?".

Snickering Griselda turns to her son, "She can't talk".

Raising a brow he looks at his mother then back to Marianne.

"Why?"

"The poison from the flower."

Turning her head and trying not to look at either of them, Marianne opens her eyes unfolds her arms and places her hands in her lap, looking down her hands form into a fist and she grips the bed covers, in one swift movement she's thrown the covers off her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand. Bog and Griselda stop what their doing and stare in surprise. Toes touch the floor then feet, taking a deep breath in Marianne closes her eye once again, uses the bed to push herself up, wobbling but moving up a small smile forms but is gone just as quick as she hits the floor with a thud, laying there she begins to sob into her arms.

"Oh my sprites are you OK!?" Griselda rushes over to her.  
Bog just standing there looking at her in pity.

Kneeling down Griselda picks up the now crying fairy and cradles her close stocking her hair whispering "Shh shh it's Ok hunni".

Wrapping her arms around the she-goblin burying her face closer, shoulders shaking with silent cries. Still stocking Marianne's hair Griselda looks up to Bog with pleading glassed over eyes, gilt shocks him to look away, a hand rubbing the back of his neck then moving over his face.

Whispering "...*sigh*...For the love of....".

As he rested his staff against the bed and walks over to them, not bothering to look at his mother as he knows she got a big grin on her face. He kneels down placing his massive hand on a shuddering shoulder, it stops so does the muffled sobs, an eye peers out the look at him, tighting his grip but not so much that he digs his claws in, he starts to pull the fairy towards him, moving his over hand under her knees and slowly pulls her into him clutching her close so is not to drop her as he stands and places her back in the bed.

Confusion is all Marianne can feel as she's held close to the Bog King, from this angle she can see all his shape features. Not sure of what to do she stays perfectly still as she put back on the bed. All she can do is stare at this Goblin King as he removes his hands, straightens up, walks around the bed grabs his staff, walk out the room, slamming the door without looking or saying a word.

"Well that was awkward." Griselda said looking at the door then to Marianne.

"Sorry to ask dear, but do you know how you got here and what happened?"

Nodding her head yes, then shaking no, Marianne opens her mouth but again nothing comes out, *sigh* looks down to the right, but then quickly looks up and starts moving her arms and hands in different movements.

Griselda looks puzzled at first but then "Oh your showing me how with your hands! OK i'll try to get it" 

Marianne moving her hands and arms all around and Griselda concentrating on whats happening.

"Right from what i got is that you flew away. Crashed into the dark forest. Fell asleep. Bog woke you. You hit him *snickers*, then passed out and woke up here??"

Nodding yes. 

"That i understand, but why did you fly away? Can you tell me?"

Shaking no, Looking away again, her hand going to her mouth trying to cover a small yawn escaping, a blush appears across her face.

Griselda smiles "Ok love i won't push you" taking the fairies hand and giving a little squeeze.

"I'll leave you to rest and be back in a few hours to check on you" Getting up and walking over to the door, looking back smiles and leaves.

Laying down Marianne thinks about what's happened *How that hell did i end up like this!?*. Tears start to form and fall down, her left arm coming up and covering her eyes, silent sods, sleep forcing her to rest but she fights it until it's to much and takes it hold.


End file.
